You seem a little Dark
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: When Jayden reunites with a girl he took a liking too when he was young, he's welcome to letting her and her two friends help as the kind Dark Rangers. But that's proving an issue with his love with Emily...
1. Camp out

You seem a little Dark 1

Author Note: Okay, this is a Dark Ranger fanfic. I've never seen the old ranger shows, but I did a little looking for info on the Dark Rangers. I thought they looked kind of weird, so I think of mine as suits like the Samurai Rangers. Here you go!

"No!" Emily hid under the covers, "no, no, no!"

"Oh, come on, Em," Mike teased, "it's just a little scary story."

"I don't care," the Yellow Ranger shivered, "I don't like scary stories."

"I do," Wesley told her, "cover your ears."

She did, and Mike told a really creepy story. The Rangers were hanging out in the woods, having a little fun. They decided to do a camp-out for a night, just for fun on a cool summer evening.

"Come on, Em," Jayden patted the shivering lump under the yellow sleeping bag, "it's over."

"Are you sure?" she whimpered.

"Yes," he nodded, "come on."

Slowly, she peered out. Wesley, Antonio, and Mike were laughing playfully as Kevin held Mia in comfort. Emily stuck out her tongue as Mentor Ji peered in.

"Rangers," he said, "you need to get some rest."

"Okay," they yawned in agreement.

The boys went off to their two tents as the girls settled back in their bags. Ji had a tent to himself in front, supervising them as he watched ESPN on his iPod.

"Night," Mia yawned as she turned off the lantern.

"Night," Emily's voice was muffled under her sleeping bag.

As Mia slept soundly, Emily shivered. The night seemed colder now that it was dark. The Yellow Ranger couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She could handle Nilock and a lot of scary, creepy things, but darkness was one thing she'd always been scared of.

Rolling over, she tried to sleep. She curled up and tried to feel warm under the chill she felt. It was almost as if she was being watched…Shaking her head, Emily focused on happy thoughts: Serena. Bunnies. Flowers. Sunlight. Jayden. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, and she finally eased into light sleep.

Emily woke up when she heard rustling. Wrapping her fingers around her flashlight, the Yellow Ranger peered out of the tent. The beam hitting the forest revealed nothing. But just before she went back in, she noticed movement in the bushes.

_A Nilock? _She wondered, _or one of the guys teasing us? _

Swallowing, she crept toward the leaves and branches. Suddenly, something leaped out at her. She screamed and fought against the force. Whatever it was, Emily pinned down the force. It looked human, and there was a mask on….

"Alright, guys," she puffed, "come on out. You got me."

Suddenly, all five of the guys rushed behind her. Mia and Ji were both with them.

"But…then who are….?" Emily gasped, looking at the struggling figure.

"Get off of me!" the figure demanded, pushing her.

Taken aback, she rolled off and stared.

"Who are…?" she began, but the figure began to run.

"Come back here, you coward!" Mike demanded, taking after it with the others.

But the figure was fast. When Emily caught up, it leapt into the shadows. And, just like that, it was gone.

Author Note: _Really_ creepy….


	2. Why?

You seem a little Dark 2

"Hm…" Mentor Ji looked thoughtful when they told him about the figure, "I'm not sure."

"Neither am I," Emily agreed, "but I am not sleeping in the dark again."

"Understood," Mia put an arm around Emily, "I'm pretty scared, too."

"Babies," Mike teased.

"Says the guy with the shivers," Kevin commented, thus producing a light blush out of Mike.

The Rangers slept in shifts the rest of the night. It was too dark to travel back to The Shiba House, much to Emily's displeasure. She stayed curled in a ball with her sleeping bag, her face in her pillow. Mia slept near her, just to make her feel safer. And Jayden sat outside their tent, sleeping in a chair.

When dawn broke, they ate an early breakfast and headed on back. Emily was back to normal now that it was daylight, so she walked beside Jayden, who was in the lead. (Of course.) Back at The Shiba House, the team discussed the figure as Mentor meditated.

"It was just so weird," Mike commented, "things don't just melt into shadows."

"Maybe we should look it up in the archives," Kevin suggested.

"Look up what?" Mia asked, "things that vanish at camp outs?"

"She's right," Antonio agreed, "we need something solid."

"But what? That is all we know," Wesley pointed out.

"We also know it's creepy," Emily shivered, "Jayden?"

The Red Ranger had his gaze low. He was a guy of few words, but he'd never been so silent at a time like this.

"I don't know," he mumbled, not looking up.

Now, being his girlfriend, Emily knew he was hiding something. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. That night, she beamed at Antonio. He had made her a little horse nightlight, and it was cute with a capital C.

"Thanks," she smiled, hugging his neck.

He smiled at his girlfriend's little sister before going to bed. With it on, Emily slept peacefully that night. But she thought about something as she slept. Jayden had seemed quiet and low since the form. Had it done something to him? Or did he know what it was?

_But if he knows, why won't he tell us? _she wondered.

Sure, he'd kept Wesley a secret for years. But he'd trusted her and told her. He'd even let her run the team while he was gone! (See my story **Old Buddy.**) And ever since they'd become a couple, they had promised each other no secrets. They told each other everything.

That's how strong their bond was.

But if it was still as strong, why didn't he tell her?


	3. Starr

You seem a little Dark 3

"Em?" Jayden's voice woke her at 6:27 AM.

"Jay?" the Yellow Ranger rubbed her eyes, "can I help you?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "meet me outside."

Soundly so's not to wake Mia, Emily got on clothes, combed her hair, and crept out. Jayden, dressed and handsome, sat on a bench. When he saw her, he patted the area beside him. She sat next to her boyfriend, and he spoke only then.

"Remember that dark figure yesterday?" he asked her.

"Duh," she replied.

"Well, I think I know who that is," he lowered his blue eyes.

"Really?" she gazed at him, "who?"

"I'll show you in this flashback," he replied.

Suddenly, an image appeared before them.

_It was a younger Jayden, about six. It was before he'd met Wesley but after Antonio moved away. He was painting symbols, practicing on their form. Suddenly, the shadows moved in front of the easel. _

_Curious, he came to it. They quivered again, like something was inside them. _

"_Hello?" he muttered, "is somebody there?" _

_You can imagine his surprise when a small voice whispered, "Yes." _

_A girl melted out of the shadows. She looked about a year younger than Jayden with dark midnight hair and cunning dark green eyes. She wore a silver necklace with an odd looking symbol on it and black tennis shoes. She looked at him in shyness and fear. _

"_I am Starr," she softly said, "I can melt into darkness." _

"_Cool," Jayden breathed, "I'm Jayden. Where did you come from?" _

"_I don't know," Starr shrugged, "I'm a loner." _

"_I kind of am, too," he nodded, "I live without my family." _

"_I train to be strong and bold," she told him, "you seem like that kind of boy to me." _

"_Sort of," he shrugged, "I train so I can lead a team called the Samurai Rangers." _

"_Wow," Starr's eyes sparkled like her name, "I wish I could lead a team. But who would ever follow me?"_

"_You seem shy," Jayden nodded, "but don't give up. Somebody will follow you if you train hard, eat right, and never give up." _

"_Really?" Starr smiled at him, "thanks, Jay. I like you." _

"_Jayden?" Ji called, "who are you talking too?" _

"_Nobody!" he called before lowering his voice to Starr, "follow your dream. Your destiny will only be controlled by you." _

"_Thank you," Starr pecked his cheek, "I'll meet you again. And if I do become a leader…can we work together?" _

"_Yeah," Jayden offered his pinkie, "of course we can. I like you too, Starr." _

_The two shook pinkies before Starr melted into the darkness. _

"I haven't seen her since," the real Jayden told Emily as the image faded, "but I think that might have been Starr."

"Wow," Emily breathed, "I guess we should find the figure and see."

"Yeah," Jayden agreed as they rose.

"Hey, I have a question," Emily said before they left.

"Yeah?"

"How many childhood friends do you have?"

Jayden laughed before saying, "Just them. Now, come on. We need to get an early start so the others don't know."

Author Note: Isn't it so cute how Jayden trusts Emily? 


	4. Two new friends

You seem a little Dark 4

"Study the darkness," Jayden instructed his girlfriend as they walked, "if it quivers, investigate."

As they did that, Emily spoke to him, "So…do you ever miss Starr?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she seemed really cool. I just wish I could have known her better. Then I met Wesley and…yeah."

"Did you like it when she kissed you?" Emily asked suddenly.

"I guess," Jayden shrugged, "but you're the only one for me."

"Good," she kissed his cheek. She could barely see it, but Emily saw a flicker in the darkness of a tree. The Yellow Ranger went to the darkness and studied it.

"Hello?" she asked, "anybody there?"

"Yeah," a voice sighed after a minute of silence, "you got me."

A girl about Emily's age, which was a year younger than Jayden, emerged out of the darkness. She had midnight hair just below her armpits and cunning dark green eyes. Her outfit was a black tank top, torn blue jeans, and black leather boots. She wore a silver necklace with an odd looking symbol on it and silver studs in her ears.

"Hey," she shyly waved to Jayden, "remember me?"

Jayden broke into a wide grin as he exclaimed, "Starr?"

"How many other Starr's do you know?" she smiled, opening her arms for a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you," he smiled as the two did a friendly hug.

"You've gotten taller and…buff," Starr commented.

"You've gotten tall and…dark," Jayden held his hands to her.

"Long story," Starr laughed before she looked at Emily, "who's that?"

"Starr, I'd like you to meet my teammate and girlfriend, Emily. Emily, I'd like to meet my old friend, Starr," Jayden announced.

"Hi," the two waved shyly.

"So, what have you been up to the last…eleven years?" Jayden asked Starr.

"Well, I took your advice," she told the Red Ranger, "and I…Well, let me show you."

She presented her awesome moves and plans for battle. Jayden and Emily clapped as she wiped her forehead.

"I've also gotten more self-confident," Starr continued, "and mastered my powers more thoroughly."

"Nice job," Jayden grinned at her.

"But the biggest news has happened in the last year," Starr smiled at him.

She turned around to the shadows/darkness and motioned for somebody to come on. Slowly, a girl about Starr's age melted out of the shadows. She had dark brown hair below her shoulder blades and wide, mysterious, dark blue eyes. From the canopy a girl dripped from the lowering darkness.

She had dark red hair to her shoulders and eyes like coco. The second girl wore a dark blue t-shirt, black tights, and white sandles. The third wore a dark purple t-shirt, blue jeans like Starr's, and brown z-straps. The three were the same age, and they all gazed at the two.

"Jayden, Emily," Starr smiled, "I would like you to meet Twilight and Nikki."

She pointed to the two in order for their names. Twilight stood a little closer to Starr as Nikki looked then over.

"They seem a little bright," she grumbled.

"Oh, come on," Starr smiled to her, "Twilight and I are a little brighter than you. Give them a chance."

"So….friends of yours?" Jayden guessed.

"More than that," Starr's eyes shone with excitement, "they're my team. We're The Dark Rangers."


	5. Give it a try

You seem a little Dark 5

"Aren't the Dark Rangers evil?" Emily asked them.

"Maybe way back when," Starr shrugged, "but we're friends, right? We're just kind of gothic and punk, so…hey, why not?"

"Oh," Jayden nodded, "well, it's great to see you, Starr. And it was nice meeting you, Twilight and Nikki."

"We need to go," Emily smiled, "bye!"

"Wait!" Starr took Jayden's arm, "remember our promise? You said we could work together."

Jayden and Emily exchanged Looks. The team was already at an all-time high, so three more was not really needed. Starr must have seen their faces, because her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "we…we are going to, right?"

"Well, Starr…" Jayden's gaze went lower.

"Come on," Emily decided, "we need to all calm down and meet everybody. Then, when we're all happier and relaxed, we'll talk. Sound like a plan?"

"Not a bad idea," Starr nodded, "Girls?"

Twilight nodded as Nikki shrugged. The five started toward The Shiba House, Jayden and Emily talking in the far lead.

"Isn't this great?" Starr grinned to her team, "we may be able to be Samurai Rangers just like them."

"I don't mind being just us," Nikki grumbled, "what's wrong with three?"

"Nothing, nothing," Starr shrugged, "but more members could help us out a lot. I've heard there's seven now."

"Wow," Twilight swallowed, "that's a lot of people."

"Ah, don't be so shy, Twilight," Starr put an arm around her friend, "we can all be friends if you give everybody a chance."

"Alright," Twilight agreed, "I'll try."

"Nikki?" Starr asked her other friend.

"Whatever," Nikki shrugged.

At The Shiba House, Mia was about to call Jayden. That's when he walked in, the other four girls following behind.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"And who are they?" Kevin pointed to The Dark Rangers.

Twilight squeaked and melted into the shadows. The others gasped, unsure and confused.

"Don't worry, they're friends," Jayden assured his team, "now, let's all sit down and talk about it."

Starr sat beside Jayden on his seat as Nikki stood. The rest of the rangers took their seats as Mentor stood behind Mike.

"Come on, Twilight!" Nikki called toward the bookshelf shadows.

"No, thanks," a voice replied, "I'm doing fine over here."

After a long meet-and-tell, everybody was loose. Even Twilight was standing by Nikki now.

"So…what do you guys think?" Starr asked them eagerly.

Everybody exchanged Looks.

"It takes a lot to be a Samurai," Kevin pointed out, "I don't know if we need any more."

"We don't want to Samurai," Nikki rolled her eyes, "we want to work together."

"Oh," Mia nodded, "like an ally?"

"Right," Starr beamed, "what do you say?"

After a moment of silence, everybody began to nod and mutter.

"Well, then," Jayden smiled as the GAP sensor went off, "let's give it a try."


	6. Intruder

You seem a little Dark 6

The Nilock attacking was cold. He had icy blue skin and cold, dark green eyes. If he touched you, you'd freeze over. His name? Icano.

"Oh, what a warm day," he commented as he walked through, "let's change that."

He stomped down his foot, and things started to begin to freeze. People screamed and slide around on ice. Icano laughed and began to freeze people.

"Hiya!" ten voice yelled as seven streaks blasted the monster back.

"Samurai Rangers," he snarled, "and…" He eyed the Dark Rangers. "Foolish humans," he decided.

"We're here to bring an end to your icy chill!" Jayden snarled.

"Go, go, Samurai!" the seven Samurai yelled, transforming.

"Let's show em' what we got, Girls!" Starr grinned to her two friends.

When the two nodded, she knelt to the ground, hands on the pavement.

"Power of Darkness: Night!" she yelled.

A swirl of darkness surrounded her, and she leapt to her feet. She was suddenly in a gleaming black Samurai outfit, her symbol two slashes diagonally with a circle around it, like her necklace. A sword was at her side, and when she pulled it, it gleamed silver.

"Dark Ranger: Starr," she announced, striking a pose.

Twilight melted halfway into the shadows and closed her eyes.

"Power of Darkness: Shadows!" she called.

She melted entirely into the shadows, and, when she came back out, wore a deep blue outfit. Her symbol was two vertical rectangles with a horizontal line between them. She pulled out two blades and struck a pose.

"Dark Ranger: Twilight," she stuck her pose.

Nikki leapt into the air, going up like she was being pulled. Darkness swarmed around her as her suit began to form.

"Power of Darkness: Night!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she was wearing a dark, dark purple suit. The third Dark Ranger landed safely on the ground and pulled out her numchucks.

"Dark Ranger: Nikki," she struck her pose.

"Dark Rangers: Ready!" all three cried, slashing down with their weapons.

"Darkness together," Starr began.

"Justice forever!" Twilight and Nikki finished.

Mike let out a low whistle.

"That's one way to do it," he mumbled to his team.

"That was quite a show," Icano commented, "but once you feel my icy power, you'll just want to chill."

"We'll see about that," Kevin snarled before they charged.

"The only thing you'll be seeing," Icano retorted as he froze the ground, "is the pavement."

"Whoa!" all the rangers cried as they slid and slipped.

"I can't…whoa!" Antonio cried as he fell over.

"Got to…" Kevin scrambled to keep his feet, but he was soon a sitting duck.

Icano, who could walk on his ice with ease, slid on over to him first.

"Back off!" the Blue Ranger slashed out, but Icano touched his arm.

With a gasp, Kevin became frozen like a statue.

"Kevin!" Mia cried, sliding over to him.

"You look pretty in pink," Icano dodged her blow, "I look forward to seeing you in my collection."

He touched her chest, and she was suddenly like her crush.

"Mia!" Wesley growled at the monster, "oh, you're a dead monster."

He sliced and dodged, but he slipped quickly. Antonio jumped in front of him to protect his friend, but they both ended up frozen.

"Ugh!" Mike glared at Icano, "give us a break!"

"Chill out, Green Bean," Icano replied, breathing out air that froze him.

"Mike!" Emily slipped over to him and tapped him. Solid as rock and blue as the sky.

"Emily!" Jayden gasped as Icano aimed his freezing breath at her, "look out!"

He pushed her out of the way, sending her sliding, but he was the one who took the ice.

"Jayden!" Emily wailed to her boyfriend, now frozen.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Icano grinned evilly to her, "I won't leave you out."

"You're just a cold hearted monster," she snarled, "and I'm not letting you get by with doing this."

"We'll see," Icano sent a blast of cold at her, but she dodged it.

"Emily needs help," Starr looked at her team, "let's get him!"

Nikki jumped into air and went over Icano in a stretch of darkness. In human form, she whacked him from above, sending him to his knees. Before he could freeze her, she turned to darkness. His blue touch did nothing to her.

"Whoa," Emily breathed.

Next, Twilight melted into the shadows. A cast of darkness went over the ice and she punched and kicked him. Once in human form, she slashed his chest. Before he could blast her with his breath, she melted into the shadows again. Now angry, Icano headed for Starr.

She vanished into darkness for only a moment before she popped out again to knock him over. She did the several times before he yanked away her sword.

"Now what are you going to do?" he grinned as he grabbed for her.

Suddenly, he was in a building wall. Twilight and Nikki had sent him flying from behind as one with their weapons. Starr grinned at her team before they took out their power disks.( Starr on her sword, Twilight on her right blade, and Nikki on her left numchuk.)

"Dark Rangers," they yelled as they spun their disks, "triple strike!"

Their color's slashes blew up Icano quickly.

"Nice try," he chuckled as he grew, "but now you've got a bigger chill up your backs!"

"Whoa!" Starr stumbled and fell, "what is _that?" _

"A Mega-Monster," Emily replied, "leave that to me."

She knelt and made her symbol.

"Ape Folding Zord!" she cried as she transformed.

The Dark Rangers watched as Emily did her best.

"Whoa!" she yelled, "I've got to steady this thing!"

"She needs help!" Starr got to her feet, "let's go!"

The Black Dark Ranger made her symbol in front of her with her samuraizer and said, "Owl Folding Zord!"

"Werewolf Zord!" Twilight did the same with her symbol.

"Spider Zord!" Nikki did the same.

Suddenly, small Zords rose out of the ground to their owners.

"Mega Mode Power!" the trio yelled.

Suddenly, they were controlling their enlarged Zords.

"Zords Combine!" they yelled as one.

The Owl Zord attached to the Wolf Zord's neck as the Spider Zord got around it's stomach. Two of it's eight legs became a sword in the Wolf's mouth.

"Dark Ranger Combonation Zord," they finished, "we are united."

"Wow," Emily whistled.

The Dark Rangers wasted no time. Twilight threw the sword at Icano, sending him back.

"Chill out!" he ordered, touching them.

Suddenly, their controls were jammed.

"Uh-oh," they gulped as he blasted them.

"We can't hold this thing!" Nikki growled, struggling with her Zord.

"We're going to freeze!" Twilight wailed.

"Oh, no you're not!" Emily zapped Icano with her Zord's eyebeams.

The beast roared as he let go.

"Thanks, Em," Starr grinned behind her mask, "join us!"

"Let's see what we can do," Emily replied, "Zords combine!"

Her Ape Zord folded it's arms into the Wolf's sides as the head rested as a sort of hat.

"Dark Ape Zord," the four said as one, "we are united."

Emily was now beside Twilight, who was slightly behind Starr with Nikki near her. The trio had formed a triangle. Now the Yellow Ranger was in the side leading toward Starr.

"Hey," she waved.

"What's up?" Starr grinned before turning back to her controls.

Emily zapped Icano once more as the sword was thrown.

"I think you need a cool down," Icano roared as he blasted them with shards of ice.

"Oh, really?" Nikki grabbed her controls, "well, you need to warm up!"

Her Spider Zord unlatched and got in his face.

"I can't see!" he protested, reaching up to free it.

"NOW!" Nikki yelled.

"With pleasure," Starr nodded.

Twilight pressed forward as Starr did the same. Fire breath blasted Icano full in the body as Nikki unlatched.

"Now get down!" Emily finished him falling onto the ground.

"Ack!" Icano wailed, "I'm melting!"

"Let's finish him," Starr told the other three.

The three Dark Rangers all put up their blades like the Samurai's. The sword was thrown up by the Wolf as the trio yelled, "Final strike!"

Icano roared as he fell. "That's just cold!"

And, like that, he was gone.

"Dark Rangers," Starr smiled as they shrank, "victory is ours."

Emily felt a little like an intruder. She hadn't done too much to help, so it must of showed on her face.

"You did great!" Starr assured her.

"Not bad," Nikki patted her back.

Even shy Twilight nodded as she softly said, "I thought you were amazing."

Suddenly, Emily remembered her team.

"Kevin! Mia! Mike! Antonio! Wesley! Jayden!" she wailed, running to her frozen team, "are you okay?"


	7. Always been

You seem a little Dark 7

"Hmph…." Jayden moaned as Emily ran a hot cloth over his face.

"Jayden," she breathed, "you're okay."

"What…what happened?" he muttered as he tried to sit up. Black dots danced before his eyes, causing him to lay back down.

"Easy," she put n gentle hand on his shoulder, "Icano froze you. But Starr, Twilight, and Nikki beat him. Everything's alright."

"I let him get me," he groaned.

"You were protecting me," Emily smiled to him, "thank you."

"No problem," Jayden nodded weakly, "but I'm pretty beat up."

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jayden gazed into her hazel eyes, "maybe."

"Let's find out." Emily kissed his lips for a few seconds.

"Maybe a little more." Their lips connected again.

"Much better," the Red Ranger approved.

"How are you?" Starr asked as she came in.

"Better," he replied, "how are the other rangers?"

"Sleeping," Starr replied, "recovering. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too," Jayden grinned as he tried to sit up again. This time, he managed to lean against the headboard.

"Where are Twilight and Nikki?" he asked.

"Nikki's working on some hot water to warm you guys up," Starr replied, "and Twilight…where is she? Twilight?"

"Right here," a voice replied from the nightstand's shadow.

The Blue Dark Ranger melted out holding a stack of blankets.

"I was getting some extra blankets," she explained, "to warm the Samurai up."

Jayden took a pink one and wrapped up.

"Thank you," he smiled weakly, making her blush.

"Ah, Jayden," Mentor came in, "I'm glad you're awake. To help warm you further, I have mixed a medicine. You need to get your strength back, you know."

"Thanks," Jayden sat up a little more.

"Um..you may want to close your eyes," Ji advised.

"Why?"

As a response, Mentor held up a shot needle. Jayden's face went paler.

"You know, I feel great," he tried to stand, "that's not really…"

But he nearly collapsed as he tried to stand. Emily and Starr put him back in the bed despite his animated protests.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked her boyfriend, "you're not afraid, are you?"

"Well…yes," Jayden admitted.

"He had always been afraid of shots," Mentor told the two girls, "in fact, I remember one time when he was eight…"

"Don't tell the story!" Jayden cut him off.

Lowering his voice, Ji finished quickly, "I took him to get a booster shot and he practically destroyed the room."

"How did you get settled down?" Emily asked Jayden with a giggle.

"He gave me a shot by…never mind," Jayden's face grew as red as his shirt.

"Wesley and I pinned him against the wall and the doctor stuck him in…" Mentor began.

"They get it!" Jayden's face was lava.

"We do," Starr giggled like mad with Emily, "don't worry. This shot goes in your arm."

Though he looked reluctant, Jayden held out his arm. Before Mentor could give him the purple-white stuff, though, he jerked it away.

"Here," Emily took the shot needle, "I'll do it."

Starr held Jayden's arm as his girlfriend stuck his arm. Jayden seemed calmer with her doing it, so he barely flinched.

"See?" Emily smiled, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hm," Jayden grunted.

The two girls laughed. Good ol' Jayden.


	8. Shelled

You seem a little Dark 8

About half an hour later, all the other Samurai were awake. They shivered, got their blankets, and all of them willingly took their shots. Emily gave Jayden a teasing glance once they'd all done their shots. His response was throwing a pillow at her.

"Starr," Twilight tugged her leader's sleeve, "I don't like seeing them so hurt."

"Neither do I," Starr assured her friend, "but they're recovering well."

"I know," Twilight sighed, "it's just…I just wish I wasn't so shy."

"You don't have to be," Starr put a supportive arm around her, "you're getting better."

"Thanks," Twilight lowered her gaze.

"Well, you heard her," Nikki took Twilight's arm, "go say hi to Antonio!"

The Dark Purple Ranger shoved her forward, toward Antonio's bed.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hey," the Gold Ranger sat up a little more, "how are you?"

"G-go-good," she stammered, "you?"

"I've seen better days," Antonio replied.

"R-right," she put her gaze to the floor.

"So.." Antonio squirmed. This was akward.

"Bye," Twilight melted into the bed shadow.

"Why?" Starr demanded to Nikki.

"She needs to learn to hold her own," Nikki replied, "if she going to be a Dark Ranger, she's got to stop being so freakin' shy."

In the bed's shadow, Twilight sighed silently. Nikki was right, like usual. She did have to stop being so shy. But ever since her past… She shook her head. She couldn't think about that. Too painful.

"Twilight?" the voice of Emily shook her thoughts free, "are you okay?"

As she came out, she nodded.

"Want to talk?" the Yellow Samurai asked.

"Um…maybe later," Twilight scurried over to Starr.

"She's not all that bad," Jayden commented to his girlfriend, "she's just really shy."

"I agree," Emily sat on his bed edge, "I'm trying to bring her out of her shell."

"Well," Jayden smiled at her, "I'm glad you're not shelled."

"Me, too," Emily laughed.

Twilight had overheard. She muttered to Starr, "I'm going to go get some water."

Trying not to run, she exited the room.

_I am shelled, _she thought, _but if only they knew…No! They can't know. But maybe it would help. But who do I tell? _

Moments later, Twilight was back inside the room.

"That was fast," Nikki commented as her friend went to Emily.

"I think…" Twilight took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready for that talk."


	9. Talk

You seem a little Dark 9

The two rangers went into the garden for the talk. As they sat on the bench, Twilight gathered her wits. She had convinced herself that this was going to lift a burden off her chest. It wasn't like it would affect her being a Dark Ranger, but still. She didn't really like to think about it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked her.

"Well…" Twilight took another deep breath, "it's about my past. I don't like to talk about it, so…"

She made a symbol with her samuraizer, and an image appeared before them. (Sound familaur?)

_A younger Twilight was coughing. Smoke billowed around her as she screamed. The seven year old girl banged on an old barn door, desperate to get free. The light of fire blinded her, making her cower. Suddenly, she saw the shadow of a wheelbarrow. _

_The child melted inside the shadow until the blaze was gone. After the firemen left, she came out. Burns were on her arms and legs, and her hair was singed. _

"_Mom? Dad?" she looked around for her parents. _

"_Stay back," a frying pan was aimed for her head, "it didn't do the trick. We don't want a freak living with us." _

_Her parents didn't want her. Heartbroken, she rushed away. In the woods, she melted into the shadows and wept. Suddenly, an old women came to the shadow were she was. _

"_Come here, child," she spoke in a gentle and soft voice. _

_Twilight peered out, her eyes red from crying. _

"_They ha-hate m-me," she whispered, tears slipping from her eyes. _

"_It is alright," the women took her small hand, "everything going to be fine. Come with me, child." _

_Twilight walked with the women into the early morning mist. _

"_I know you're something special, Twilight," the women told her, "I will take care of you." _

"She did," the reality Twilight told Emily as the image faded, "for nearly all my life. She was a wise women who trained me and cared for me. But then…"

Another image appeared in the air.

_Twilight was about twelve. She had tears in her eyes as the lady lay in bed, old and fading fast. She held Twilight's hands weakly. _

"_Do not cry for me," she whispered, "I am going to a better place. Find and live your destiny. But I will always be proud of you, Twilight. You're destined for greatness." _

"_Okay," Twilight held her gently, "I will, Sasmoii." _

"_Good," Sasmoii breathed before her hand went slack. _

_Twilight let out a shaky breath as she tucked in the women. She put a bag on her back, called the E.R, kissed Sasmoii's cheek, and went outside. Then she began to run into the woods._

"I held my own for a few months," the real Twilight said as another image appeared.

_Twilight, still twelve, was pretty beat up. Her shirt was stained and her black skirt looked like it had lost a battle with a shredder. The preteen stumbled to a river and drank the water. Suddenly, the leaves rustled. She quickly melted into the tree's shadow. _

_A girl, oviously Starr, came to the river on the other side. She was beat up, but looked healthy and active. She drank from the river and gazed at the sky. Suddenly, she began to melt in and out of darkness. She did moves with amazing speed, doing things Twilight had yet to conquer. _

_Suddenly, Starr came into Twilight's shadow. Twilight screamed as she tumbled out. Starr did the same, and they stared at each other. Scrambling up, Twilight stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry. I j-just wa-wanted some w-water." _

"_You don't have to be afraid," Starr tried to approach the trembling adollesent. _

"_Right," Twilight's mind went back to the fire. _

"_Come on," Starr coaxed, "what's your name? I'm Starr." _

"_T-Twi-Twilight," she stammered. _

"_Nice to meet you," Starr offered her some water. _

_Twilight drank and talked with her. After about an hour, they were the best of friends. _

"_Come on," Starr rose from her spot, "let's go." _

"_Really?" Twilight's eyes sparkled, "I can go with you?" _

"_Sure," Starr grinned, "we special girls have to stick together." _

The present Twilight showed another image as she said, "And then we met Nikki."

_The two friends were slinking in the shadows. Suddenly, the noticed a girl. She was fighting for her food from a gang of mean men. She was fierce, but they saw her struggle. Suddenly, the men found themselves unconscience. Starr and Twilight came to Nikki out of the shadows. _

"_Whoa," Nikki stared at them, "you can do it, too?" _

"_Yep," Starr nodded, "can you?" _

"_Oh, yeah," Nikki showed them, "my parents didn't want me. I'm a loner, but thanks for helping me." _

"_Yeah," Twilight looked at Nikki with admiration, "you want to come with us?" _

"_Sure," Nikki grinned, "I've been looking for some friends." _

_Starr beamed at Twilight as they headed off. _

"I knew we could trust her," Reality Twilight told Emily, "I just did. We found an old abanded home and made a gothic place out of it. We live there, which it's not too far. It's a lot like this place, and we train there. We were kind of to ourselves, but then Starr just _had _to go see something that looked like Jayden."

Emily thought back to the figure. That made sense now, at least.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Emily put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "but now I realize something. It doesn't matter about the past. You have to live in the moment."

"Right," Emily smiled at her, "I'm glad we talked."

"Me, too," Twilight rose, "let's go inside."

As they walked inside, Twllight felt stronger. And Emily saw a little hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. 


	10. Would she?

You seem a little Dark 10

"So…what did you guys talk about?" Nikki asked Twilight later on that night.

"Um…" Twilight lowered her gaze, "my past."

"Oh," Nikki nodded, "I know. I understand."

"I thought….?" Emily began.

"I had to tell them," Twilight squeezed her hand, "we're BFF's."

"And we spied," Nikki added with a sly grin.

"Dinner!" Mia announced, setting a plate of meatloaf with green spots all over on the table for everyone.

The Dark Rangers began to take a bite, but Mike mouthed, _No. _Nikki, being Nikki, ate a bite anyway. Her face turned green, and her eyes went wide.

"Well?" Mia asked her, "what do you think?"

Nikki responded by running to the window and vomiting over the edge into a plant. Mia looked surprised and hurt as she staggered back.

"What did you do to that?" she wrinkled her nose, "nasty!"

"Nikki," Starr put her hands on her hips, "that was mean. I mean, really. Apologize."

"For what?" Nikki demanded, "tell the _truth?" _

Mia had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she looked at the floor, "I never knew…"

"It's alright," Kevin put a secure arm around her, "it just may be off tonight. You are a great cook."

"Thanks, Kev," Mia out her head on his chest and shot Nikki a glare with him.

Nikki balled her fists, but Starr put a hand on her lap.

"Temper," she muttered, "we need them to like us."

Slowly, Nikki unclenched her hands. Inside, she stormed outside and vanished into the darkness.

"Forgive Nikki," Starr begged them, "she's just really feisty. I agree with Kevin, Mia. You're cooking isn't too bad."

"Thanks," Mia smiled weakly to Starr, "I've been told I'm a lousy cook before."

"You're not," Jayden assured her, "trust me, if that's true, I'm Negatron."

The Samurai laughed softly.

"Come on," Mia took up her meatloaf, "let's order out."

XXXXXXXX

After a Chinese super, everybody was stuffed.

"You have proven a worthy match," Jayden lifted his chopsticks weakly toward his carton, "I…I surrender."

"Well, don't forget the fourtune cookie," Emily passed them out.

Her face fell as she read her's: _You will soon be faced with a heartbreak. _

"Em?" Mike asked her, "you okay?"

"Um…" Emily showed her's to him.

"Oh, come on," Jayden noticed the message, "those are just cheap words. Don't worry about it."

Emily squeezed his hand. Such a good boyfriend.

The Dark Rangers spent the night at The Shiba House. Nikki crashed out in a tree's dark top, Twilight slept in the shadows, and Starr doubled a bed with Emily. As the others slept, Starr gazed at Emily.

She was so freaking lucky. Jayden was her man, and they were both in love. Starr had a crush on Jayden, though. And she really wanted him. And Jayden seemed to like Emily. But she couldn't just break them up…could she?


	11. Are you okay?

You seem a little Dark 11

When the sun shone down on The Shiba House, Starr was quiet and seemed rather moody. Her gaze was lowered, and she spoke not a word. Emily was the first to take notice, and she consulted her boyfriend.

"Jay?" she tugged his shirt sleeve, "does Starr seem..moody to you?"

He looked at her for moment before slowly nodding.

"Let's ask what's wrong," he suggested.

When the two did, Starr shook her head.

"I'm just...tired," she lied.

"Sorry," Emily blushed with a smile, "Mama always said I kick like a mule."

Even in the light laughter, Starr felt longing. She really wanted a boyfriend, but boys were always afraid of her. But Jayden was different. He had been kind to her and said he liked he liked her. He even looked up to her a little bit.

But Emily would be heartbroken and angry. And Starr was _not _about to break true love between her friends.

But what if Jayden was her love, too?

She was like that for the next week. Oddly enough, it was quiet around. Mike had commented something was going to happen that was big, and the others agreed.

"Starr, are you sure you're alright?" Jayden confronted her alone that Saturday night in the hall.

"Yeah," she developed a interest in her shows, "I'm okay. Love troubles."

"With who?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Come on. We're friends, right?"

"Yes,"

"No secrets, then."

She gazed into his eyes. Should she tell him?

"I..." she began, but she lost the fight to resist.

She kissed him. To her surprise, he kissed her back. She felt warm and secure as he took her hand...

"Jayden? Starr? What are you _doing?_"

_Oh, crud, _Starr thought as she turned to see Emily.


	12. We'll always be friends

You seem a little Dark 12

"Emily.." Jayden barely got out the word.

"What is this?" Emily demanded, "you…you…."

She turned around and stormed out. Starr and Jayden looked at each other, guilt across their faces.

"Why…?" Jayden asked her.

"Because I like you," Starr's feeling burst out, "Jay, you're strong, sweet, and kind. And I don't know…I just…what came over me….I'm sorry. I just….I lost my control. Now Emily hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Jay took her hand, "she's mad as heck. She will recover. But..you like me?"

"Yeah," Starr lowered her gaze, "but I know you love her and she loves you. I don't want you two to break up."

"I don't know," Jayden sighed, confused and lost for words, "what's the best choice?"

"We need to talk to Emily," Starr decided.

She hid in the shadows as Jayden entered her room. The Yellow Ranger was sobbing into her pillow, her body shaking with emotion.

"Em, I…" Jayden began.

She lifted her tear stained face and gazed at him.

"Why?" her body trembled with anger and her voice with sadness, "I thought….I thought you were better than that."

"I can explain," Jayden tried to take her hand, but she jerked away, "Starr has feelings for me, too. You know, wanting true love. She lost control, and it was a mistake. We're both confused, but I am sorry."

"Oh," Emily drew a shaky breath, "sorry for…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jayden took her hands, "we're all confused about the love we may or may not be having."

"Yeah," Emily squeezed his hands, "I just…Jayden, I thought it was our destiny to be together."

"But destiny is confusing," Jayden frowned, perplexed and frustrated, "I wish I knew what to say. Both of you are important to me. But love…that's some complicated stuff."

"Yeah," Starr appeared to take Jayden's other hand. "so what do we do?"

Silence.

"Well," Emily finally said, "I say we go to bed and talk about it in the morning. Maybe the others can help."

"Good idea," Jayden and Starr rose as one, "good night."

"Starr, you can keep sleeping in here," Emily snuggled into the covers, "goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight," he briskly left the room.

Emily and Starr lay in silence, thinking. As they both began to fall into sleep, Emily squeezed Starr's hand.

"Yeah?" Starr's voice was soft.

"No matter what happens…"

"Hm?"

"Let's promise to always be friends."

"Because love is nothing to lose friendship over."

The two hugged. And that was a promise Starr was going to keep. No. Matter. What.

Author Note: See? Guys, please don't hate Starr! My character that I don't want hated! Mine! And no cursing in the reviews! Please! Oh, but keep reviewing. I like that!


	13. Make up or break up?

You seem a little Dark 13

When the warm sun settled over the Shiba House, the rangers got decent and headed for breakfast. Nikki, Mike, and Mia were all talking, and Twilight was flirting a little with Antonio. (Can I get a blushing?) Kevin and Wesley were talking with Ji, and everybody was in a pretty good mood.

Then Starr and Emily came in. Both had bleary eyes and tangled hair, and they were snappy. Jayden hadn't come out of his room, which was odd.

"Okay," Mia said when Emily nearly cursed, "what happened?"

"Well…" Starr squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Jayden and Starr kissed!" Emily blurted out.

Everybody else gasped as one.

"Jayden cheated?" Antonio seemed the most shocked, "I thought we'd have to see pigs fly and a monkey to be our president for that to happen."

"I know," Starr's head fell to the counter, "now our friendship's on the line."

"No, it is not," Emily shook her head.

"We just don't know who loves who," Jayden had finally come out, "what do you guys think?"

Silence.

"It's really your choice," Wesley finally said.

"The real question is what do you think," Mia finished.

More silence with stares.

"Well," Emily took a shaky breath, "I think we should break up."

Author Note: Break up? What in the world's up with Em?


	14. Heal

You seem a little Dark 14

"Why?" everybody else asked as one.

"Starr needs love," Emily lowered her eyes to the floor, "and Jayden has always loved her. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe," Jayden took her hands, "I'm…"

"It's okay," she swallowed her grief and put on a brave face, "I'll move on, Jayden. I promise things are okay."

"Alright," he embraced her a final time, "goodbye, then."

With that, he walked to Starr.

"Not room for much drama," Mike commented, thus getting a stab in the ribs from Kevin.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Jayden offered Starr.

"Sure," her cheeks were rosy as he led her off.

As she passed Emily, she gave her a look that said, _Are you sure? _Emily replied with a look that told her, _Yes. Now go win yourself a Red Ranger._

However, when Starr and Jayden were gone, Emily began to tremble. She hid it with a level of difficulty as Kevin and Mia went out, Antonio and Serena went out, and Wesley went to the store. When everybody was gone, she broke down sobbing. With no control she wept on the floor, screaming into a pillow and tears flowing down her face.

Looking up at the ceiling, she drew in shaky breaths. Jayden and Starr were going to be happy, and she would be happy, too. She just had to be brave through it all. Rising to her feet, she played the piano softly as she began to sing a song she'd written herself.

_It only hurts for a minute, _

_It only hurts for a time. _

_It only hurts when you hear, _

_Then it gets sweeter than lime. _

_Your heart feels like it's breaking, _

_Like you'll fall apart. _

_But you'll move on in time, _

_Heal your broken heart. _

_The tears start following, _

_And the grief starts to give way. _

_But for every bad one, _

_You'll have a better day. _

_Your heart feels like it's breaking, _

_Like you'll fall apart. _

_But you'll move on in time, _

_Heal your broken heart. _

The four time beat went a little slower to pick up the beat.

_Yeah, you'll find other guys, _

_So don't be afraid to cry. _

_Wipe your eyes, dry your face, _

_And you'll find a better wa-a-a-a-a-ay. _

_Your heart feels like it's breaking, _

_Like you'll fall apart. _

_But you'll move on in time, _

_Heal your broken heart. _

_Yeah keep your head held high, _

_Hope for a little spark. _

_And have a little faith, _

_For a mending heart. _

The Yellow Ranger gazed out of the window. She sang her pain, but it was the truth. She had loved him, but it wasn't meant to be. And she would be okay. She knew it.

"That was amazing," Mike's voice brought her back to reality.

Her cheeks growing red, she whispered, "Why are you here?"

"You need a friend," Mike sat beside her, "and I will be here for you."

She soaked his shirt.

"Don't be mad at him," she muttered, "it was meant to be. I just feel sad it was not."

"I understand," Mike mumbled into her blonde curls, "and I'll be here if you ever need me."

"Promise?" she looked at him with eyes of sadness and hope.

"Forever," he nodded, embracing her.

As her mind drifted to Jayden, she remembered how they promised to be together forever.

"And always," she mumbled as she slipped into sleep.


	15. Will you?

You seem a little Dark 15

Two weeks came and went. Emily recovered with the help of a very caring and sensitive Mike, and she decided to take a chance.

"Mike?" she looked at him one afternoon when they were taking a stroll.

"Yeah?" he looked at her, ready to support her hearthbreak.

Jayden was an amazing guy and a kick-butt fan. And Mike knew he never meant to hurt Emily like that. But Starr truly believed she was in love with him, and Emily truly believed it was a mistake. And Jayden? The poor guy was stuck in the middle, caught up in love.

"Will you…" she looked at him with pleading hazel eyes, "will you go out with me?"

Mike was stunned. She had just gotten over a MEGA hearthbreak, and she was already asking him out? He looked at her sweet, innocent face. She meant the world to him, and he would never leave her. He and Lily had already broken up, (More on that in new story called **Heartbeat**,) so he was alone.

He didn't ever say a response. Instead, he kissed her lips. She tasted like MNM's and Dr. Pepper as she kissed his back. When they pulled away, she put her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, "things will be better."

And they did. Over the course of the next month, love was popping up everywhere. Kevin and Mia had gone on a few dates, Serena and Antonio were still going strong, and Starr and Jayden still kept going out. Mike and Emily also did the same by being happy and carefree.

Jayden and Emily had both vowed on friendship forever. So they kept their promise on that. But they were both more quiet around each other. Starr knew Emily was happy like her, but she felt horrible.

She had gone and broken them up. She had never tried to do it, but she managed to do it anyway. If only she hadn't kissed Jayden…

"Starr!" Jayden's voice reclaimed her to reality.

The two were eating a picnic in the park, and Starr had yet to have passed the Maya. With a light blush, she handed him the jar of white stuff. He was funny, nice, and strong. But there was something…maybe she and Jayden weren't meant to be. But what about Mike and Emily after all that?

With that, the two trotted. Starr melted into the shadows and ran into Twilight.

"What's wrong?" Concern showed in her eyes, "tell me."

"I am crushing on somebody," Starr replied, "but I can't figure who it is. At first it was Jayden. But Emily still loves him. I'm almost positive of that."

"Well, it would make sense," Twilight nodded, "Nikki and I saw her when she was alone. She cried a lot to Mike, and she looked secure with him. But she sang about her heart being broken, so…yeah."

"Augh!" Starr face palmed on the bench, "I'm just so confused."

"You'll figure it out, Starr," Twilight put an arm around her friend, "I know you will."

Despite her friend's comforting words, Starr was freaking out. She had caused nothing but trouble for the Samurai. Maybe it would have been best if she'd never shown up.


	16. Guilty Soul

You seem a little Dark 16

Starr pulled at her hair, eyes focusing in on the bowl before her. She was trying to relax by painting a bowl of fruit, but she wasn't paying attention. When she had finished, she had a college of heats. Taking it down, she slumped against a park bench. She was totally stressed out and confused with no way to unwind.

"Are you okay?" a tall blonde girl with blue-hazel eyes looked at her. She looked a year old than her, and concern was across her face.

"Yeah," Starr kept her gaze low, "I'm fine."

"You don't sound like it," the girl sat beside her.

"Well…I messed up with love," she replied, "I am so confused and my friends are all mixed up…because of me."

"Love is WAY complicated," the girl agreed, "I almost lost the guy of my dreams over it. But it will all fall into place."

"Thanks," Starr tried to embrace those words.

"Serena?" Antonio walked up to the two holding two chocolate ice cream cones, "ready to go?"

"Totally," the girl named Serena stood beside him with a smile.

"Hey, Starr," Antonio barely glanced at her as he walked off with his girlfriend.

_That must be Emily's sister, _Starr thought.

Guilt panged her at the of the thought of the Yellow Ranger. She'd shattered her heart and gotten everybody mixed up. No way Serena would have said that if she knew.

She had pretty much concluded that Jayden didn't love her like that. And she was getting closer to the fact he wasn't her love, either. But if he wasn't, who was?

Sighing, she trudged back to The Shiba House. Kevin, Mia, Nikki, Mike, and Twilight were playing the game with their Zords. Jayden was messing around with Wesley, and Mentor was meditating.

"Whoa!" Nikki gasped as the Red Ranger almost toppled into her Zord.

"Oops," he blushed lightly, "my bad."

"That's okay," Twilight assured, "right?"

"Well, duh!" Nikki ruffled his blonde hair, stirring light laughter.

_They're all friends, _Starr thought, _and I will not mess with that. I've done enough damage as it is. I should just leave. Twilight and Nikki can become Samurais. I'll be an outcast, a loner. And I will be okay. _

Late that night, she melted into darkness, black sack on her back. When she came out, she was far away from her home. Without looking back, she began to walk. They were going to be happy without her. She was positive of that.

What she didn't know was how wrong she was. 


	17. Thinking

You seem a little Dark 17

"I can't believe her," Nikki gripped Twilight, "she just left us."

"She felt like she'd messed up," Twilight wailed, "and she has to come home!"

"Calm down," Wesley held both of their trembling hands, "Starr's really intelligent. She'll be fine."

"We know," Twilight sniffed, "but she doesn't need to feel so depressed. She blames it all on herself."

"Love is messing with our heads," Mike groaned, "it's annoying."

"It is," Kevin sighed, "but I guess that's what happens in teenager years."

"It's really hard on girls," Mia agreed, "speaking of which…where is Emily?"

The team searched for the Yellow Ranger. Meanwhile, she was unaware of Starr's departure. She sat solo on a large rock, gazing over a cliff. The sky was a deep blue, the white clouds like puffy balls all around. The sun was sinking lower, since Starr had almost been gone a day. Emily had taken a walk in the early morning, telling them she would be gone to the mall.

What she had really been doing was thinking long and hard.

Now she felt empty. She knew Starr was guilty, but she was beginning to think it was destiny. When she was with Mike, she felt warm and secure, safe from any harm. But when she was with Jayden she felt affection, admiration, and confidence. She didn't doubt herself as much, and when she did, Jayden was there to comfort her. He knew her well.

But which one loved her? She always knew Mike had feelings toward her, but she was not quite sure they were of love. This had happened with Lily before, but she was no longer his girlfriend. Starr wanted love, and she thought Jayden was the one. She _did _adore him. But so did Emily.

Starr had never meant to break them up. But Emily wanted Starr to be happy. And Mike was such a sweetheart. And Jayden…he seemed happy with her. But why did he glance at her like he did? Could he still love her? Or was it just naturally?

Taking a blade of grass between her fingers, Emily twirled it and sang.

_You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. But I never thought I'd leave to see it break. _

Ever since the Dark Rangers showed up, things had been adjusting and getting wop sided.

_It's dark and it's all too quiet, can't trust anything now. _

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake. _

_Oh-oh, holdin' my breath. _

_Whoah-oh, need you again. _

_Something's made your eyes go cold. _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're what I wanted. _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breath whenever you can't go back I'm haunted. _

Her heart longed for him. But was it meant to be? And what about Starr?

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we've had but I still mean every words I say…to you. _

_He will try and take away my pain. _

_And he just might make me smile but the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead. _

Mike was doing his best. But Jayden knew and understood better.

_Oh, oh, holdin' my breath. _

_Whoah-oh, need you again. _

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're what I wanted. _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breath whenever you can't go back I'm haunted. _

She didn't want to mess up. She could barely breath when they kissed because it may not be real. She wanted it to be her in Starr's place.

_I know…._

_I know… _

_I just know….._

_You no gone…_

_You can't be gone…no! _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Somethings gone terribly wrong go fin-ish, _

_What you started. _

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. _

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Can't breath whenever you go finish I'm haunted. _

_Oh….oh, oh, oh….oh, oh, oh…_

_You and I walk a fragile line. _

_I have known it all this time. _

_Never ever thought I'd see it break. _

_Yeah, never thought I'd see it. _

Emily sighed and wiped a tear away. She still loved Jayden and she was almost positive he still loved her. Mike was her big brother, strong and secure. But what about Starr?

"Emily!" Mia came up to her friend, "come quick!"

She began to pull her friend toward the Shiba House.

"What is it?" she asked as she was pulled.

"Starr left," Mia explained, "and we found her. But she was caught in a thick hole."

"Oh, that's not good. Is she okay?"

"We don't know," Mia gulped, "she's stuck."

Author Note: P.S. The song is **Haunted **by Taylor Swift. I just thought it was perfect for this. ;) R and R, no cursing, no flames, and my update? Soon!


	18. Willing to

You seem a little Dark 18

"Emily!" Mike ran up to the Yellow Ranger in the forest.

"Where's Starr?" she asked as she hugged him.

She was stuck, alright. She was doubling over halfway, her ankle twisted at an odd angle. She winced in pain as Antonio and Wesley tried to pull her free. Heavy branches and limbs were all over her.

"I think I have an idea," Emily finally said, "Mike, can you get me my flute?"

"Sure," he took off quickly.

"I'm sorry," Starr looked at Emily with eyes of grief and pain, "I…I didn't…"

"Listen," Emily knelt beside her, "everything's going to be fine."

About two minutes later, Mike arrived with her flute. Swiftly putting it together, Emily put it to her lips. The earth moved in approval as she played really well. Slowly, her ankle was free.

"Need,,,medicine…" Starr coughed weakly.

"Come on," Emily let her lean heavily on her, helping her walked, "you've got this, Starr."

_She still wants to be my friend, _Starr thought, _and I do, too. I must stay. But I have to fix the mess I made. _

And she had an idea on how.

XXXXXXX

"Starr!" Mentor cried in alarm at the wounded girl.

He quickly came to her, worry in his old eyes. She had all her weight on Emily and Mike, her head low as she slept.

"We'll get her into a bed," Emily told him, "get the treatments for a twisted ankle and scratches."

The Yellow and Green Rangers got her all comfy, propping up her wounded ankle. Mentor carefully treated her wound, cleaning it and putting it in a proper cast. She was soon covered in band-aids and her ankle was all high. She slept on, tired and warm.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mike asked Ji.

"She's responding well," Mentor nodded, "now she just needs rest."

To pass the time, he sat with the others to the Zord game. Emily was the only one who didn't do that. Instead, she sat beside Starr's bed. She was a sensitive, caring friend who was love sick.

And Emily was willing to make sure she was okay.


	19. Dreaming the Truth

You seem a little Dark 19

In Starr's dream, she was lying in bed.

"_Feeling any better?" Mike asked her, sitting beside her bed edge. _

"_A little," she replied, trying to sit up, "my ankle hurts." _

"_I know," his eyes pitied her, "you just felt guilty. I remember how messed up I felt when I hurt my friends." _

"_I really messed up," Starr sighed, "Jayden and Emily are still in love with each other. But what about you and Em?" _

"_Believe me," Mike nodded, "I get it. I can still see the love in her eyes, just like I used to see with Lily." _

_She could see the sadness as he remembered his old girlfriend. _

"_I can also see the love in yours," he went on, "you love somebody. But who if not Jayden?" _

"_I'm not sure," she sighed, "I mean, do I deserve it after all I did?" _

"_Everybody deserves love," Mike declared, "it was a mistake. Stop beating yourself up over it." _

"_Understood," she nodded, "you're right." _

_She stared into his deep eyes. He was such a sweetheart, strong and handsome. He was also smart and totally funny. She felt stronger and safe with him near her. Could this be what she had been looking for? _

_Starr got her answer when they kissed. Mike was who she loved, and it made since. They were both kind and caring, goofballs, and rebels. His heart had been broken by a girl a lot like Starr, but Starr was different in this way: If she said it, she meant it. I love you was something she vowed to take up on if she ever said it. _

_And the love blanket was around them both. When she laid back down, Mike nuzzled her forehead. _

"_You know, Starr," he said, "I really thing we could work." _

"_Me, too," she whispered, closing her eyes. _

When she woke up for real, Emily was smiling at her. Her hazel eyes had tears in them as she held her friend gently.

"Are you okay?" Starr asked, concerned.

"You talk in your sleep," Emily said softly, "you're in love with Mike, aren't you?"

"Well..." Starr _really _didn't want to stiff more issues.

"I understand it," the Yellow Ranger embraced her a little tighter, "I'm still in love with Jayden. I guess you already knew, thought."

"All of us, I think did," Starr agreed, "so...you're okay?"

"We both want each other to be happy," Emily nodded, "I love Jayden and he loves me. You want love like Mike, and you two are perfect for each other. We need to make our move."

"Yeah," Starr agreed, sitting up, "you're right."

She began to get to her feet.

"But you're..." Emily began to protest.

But Starr leaned against her for support and started for the door.

"We have to talk to you guys," she spoke to Mike and Jayden, who had been talking about battle plans, "right now."

Author Note: Wow, you can feel the tension...oh, and a big thank you to Bright Blue 101 and Lovewriting12345. You guys are WAY super sweet to me. :) :) :)


	20. Match

You seem a little Dark 20

"So...what's up?" Mike asked as the four sat in the girls' room.

"Well..." Starr drew in a deep breath, "I had a dream, and I think I know who I love now."

"Really?" Mike asked as Jayden lowered his gaze.

"Yeah, about that..." the Red Ranger mumbled.

"I know you still love Emily," Starr cut in, "and she still loves you. Who I think I love is...is Mike."

Deathly silence.

"You...you like _me?_" Mike asked in disbelief, "but...but why?"

"We're so much alike," Starr replied, "silly, rebels, and doing our best. We both have hearts of gold, though sometimes it doesn't show."

"Yeah," Mike felt his cheeks heat slightly, "I...I was thinking the same thing, really."

"You were?" both were red in their cheeks.

"Mike," Emily had her gaze lowered, "does this mean...?"

"I guess," he lowered his eyes.

"But we're friends forever," Emily reminded.

"Oh, totally," the two hugged before she looked at the silent Jayden.

"Jay, I..." she began, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"We need to stop messing with destiny," he mumbled in her ear, "and just embrace it."

"Fantastico," she smiled as she inhaled his cologne.

Mike and Starr locked eyes.

"So...are we really ready to start being...you know?" Mike asked her.

"I guess," Starr nodded slowly, "I am if you are."

Mike felt the sparks flying. She was pure and like him, and he knew she would never try to hurt him. He had to let Lily go and move onto the girl he knew would treat him right.

"Well..." he took her hands, "I guess we are."

All four eyes shone with love as they held each other's crush and now boyfriend/girlfriend. Emily smiled at Starr's as she buried her head into Jayden's muscular chest. She had finally made things right and found her match.

But little did they know their love wasn't the only thing that had been getting heated up.


	21. Secret crushes

You seem a little Dark 21

Twilight sighed as she watched couples, married and dating, walking past her on a park bench. She'd never really known love, and she was longing for a certain boy she had a crush on. With all that had been going on with Starr, she didn't say a word.

Besides, the boy she had a crush on already had a girlfriend. Twilight wasn't going to start anything, but still. Her secret crush was killing her. His name? Antonio Garcia.

Speaking of which, Antonio and Serena were taking a stroll with Kylie, Serena's foster daughter.

"Hey, Twilight!" Antonio waved her over to them.

Shyly, she walked with them. She felt her cheeks go rosy as they chatted. She felt longingness and love toward Antonio, but she saw the love in his eyes with Serena. She would just have to find another match. But who?

XXXXXX

Nikki kept her full force on Wesley. He was a strong boy, but she knew she could counter it. Gritting her teeth and concentrating hard, she shoved forth. The Silver Ranger fell onto his rump, puffing with sweat on his face. Nikki wiped her forehead as she helped him up.

"Thanks," he told her as they cooled down, "you're really strong."

"Yeah," Nikki grinned, "you're not bad, either."

After a moment of silence, Wesley asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just did," she smiled, "go on."

"Do you...do you think Twilight's into Antonio?"

"Uh...no, duh! She flirts with the dude, for petes sake! What kind of question was that?"

Nikki noticed the disappointment in Wesley's blue eyes. Her voice was softer as she added, "But I know you like her, too."

Redness went to his cheeks as he muttered, "How did you know?"

"You smile at her a lot and she's a lot like you," Nikki shrugged, "you don't need a degree to figure it out."

"We're not that alike," Wesley sighed, "what could we have in common?"

"Hm, let's see...Number One: You can both be shy. Number Two: You both are people pleasers. Number Three: You're both longing for love. Number Four: You both wanted to find a heart that understood your pain and past. Need I go on?"

"Alright, alright," Wesley put up his hands in surrender, "I know. I get it clearly. But how can I ask her if she already has a crush?"

"Antonio has a girlfriend," Nikki pointed out, "she's still available. She just doesn't know you yet. Just start hanging out with her."

"Good idea," he smiled at her, "thanks, Nikki."

"No problem," she grinned, "now, go win yourself a Dark Ranger!"

She gave him a gentle push forward. Smiling, he began to head for the park.

"Hey, Nikki?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Go!" she threw an apple at him.

"Fine." He trotted off.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Nikki leaned against the stone wall. Reaching into her jacket folds, she pulled out her book and began to read the book **Breaking Dawn. **

Author Note: Interesting...(Lol, have never read the saga. :).) Anyway, who do you guys think Nikki should go out with/ have a crush on? I need FAST feedback since I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow. Help me out! :)


	22. Types

You seem a little Dark 22

"Hey," Wesley slid into the seat next to Twilight, "you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, her eyes of sadness.

"Come on," he gave her the puppy dog face, "talk to Wesley."

She couldn't help but giggle. His face looked so silly, his eyes all wide and his face all frowny.

"Well," she blushed lightly, "I kind of have a crush on Antonio. But he's happy where he is, so I want a boyfriend. But I doubt anybody would ever want me."

"I...I think somebody wants you," Wesley told her, "what kind of guy do you want?"

"Hm," she thought about it, "I would want somebody who's kind and funny. A guy who's truthful and enjoys being with the ones he loves. I wouldn't mind being with a boy who's an outcast to the others."

Wesley fit the bill. Well, except for the whole outcast part. He used to be to the ones who were his closest friends, but that was a long time ago. Now he was a famous Samurai warrior. But the rest? That was him.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Well," Wesley had to think, "I would want a girl who was very kind. One who was truthful, loyal, and sweet. Looks wouldn't matter, and pasts don't really matter. Who she is on the inside is all that I would care about. She would also have to be talker."

Twilight knew she fit that bill. Well, the whole talking think was only if she knew somebody. She barely knew Wesley, but she had decided what she thought of him. A cold chill brushed over the park, making her shiver. Noticing her, Wesley put his arm around her.

With his black and red jacket drapped over the two, she felt warm on the inside as well as the out. His heartbeat was quick, and she knew her's was going just as fast.

"I really think you're cool, Wesley," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he smiled at her cooly, "I think you're as sweet as honey."

She didn't know him well, so she began to ask him questions. They talked for a couple of hours, and by the time it was deeply dark, they were laughing like old friends.

"We're instant friends," Wesley laughed at a joke of hers, "I like how your becoming not shelled."

"Me, too," she smiled, "it feels...nice. Like I reveal who I am without being scared."

"Well, who you are is perfect," he smiled.

"You know I'm insecure," Twilight blushed.

"And?" he stirred a giggle.

They talked a little more before she commented, "We need to head home. Mentor will have our heads if we don't."

"Yeah," he nodded, "let's walk."

Back at the Shiba House, Twilight told her team all about Wesley. They high fived her before she went to bed. She'd recently started sleeping in the living room on the couch, feeling safer in the Shiba House. Starr and Nikki brushed their hair together before bed and talked.

"Twilight's falling for a certain Silver Ranger," Nikki sang gleefully to Starr.

"Love's a wonderful feeling," Starr sighed.

"Mike and St-arr, sittin' in a tree..." Nikki began to chat with a snicker.

"Shush! I look forward to little Twilight's first kiss," Starr sighed happily, "truly magical. And what's better is that she moved on quick instead of slipping up like me."

"Well," Nikki grinned, "I'll tell you all about it."

"Don't spy on her!" Starr cried, "private stuff."

"If he gets to private with her I'll beat the stuffing out of him," she replied, "I'm just going to make sure it's all good."

"Well, good luck," her friend shrugged, "but Twilight does need a boyfriend."

"Yeah," Nikki agreed, "and she seems to be getting good finds."

"She's looking for one right," Starr agreed, "I just hope he had enough courage to ask her."

"We wait," she put down her brush, "I just wish Wesley hurries up with it."

Little did they know Wesley had overheard.

"I want to ask Twilight to be my girlfriend," he explained to Jayden, "but I don't know how."

"It's personal," Jayden replied, "give it time to see if it's real. Then you can make your move. Trust me: You'll know."

Grinning at his friend, Wesley began to drift into sleep. The idea hit him like a slap in the face as he thought about her friends' conversation.

"That's it!" he whispered as he went into pleasant dreams.


	23. You know when it's real

You seem a little Dark 23

Over the next two weeks Twilight and Wesley hung out a lot. The feelings began to get stronger, and they both felt the sparks flying.

_Yep, _he thought, _it's real alright. _

He just needed two other people to help him out. He knew Kevin and Mia were going out, so he went ahead and told him.

"Oh, no," Kevin shook his head, "I can't..."

"Please? It'll be so super sweet," Wesley itimated a girl.

With a laugh, Kevin nodded, "Fine. ONCE!"

He just couldn't find out who could be his other help. He had to be a soul who really wanted a girl. While he pondered over that, Twilight was more open to people than ever. Wesley beamed at her.

"Hey," Nikki announced at breakfast one morning, "I'm going to go buy some new clothes. Anybody want to come?"

"I will," Twilight and Emily said at the same time.

Thirty minutes later, the trio were shopping and laughing like crazy over crazy outfits they tried on.

"This is a keeper," Nikki giggled. She wore a large gray t-shirt, baggy red shorts, high white socks, clunky green tennis shoes, a purple fuzzy bathrobe, colorful bangles, and a big sunhat, floppy over her eyes.

"I'll say," a boy's voice commented, "you're hot!"

Nikki froze in her tracks. She looked over to see a 6ft 3 boy looking at her from a bench. His hand was clamped over his mouth, and his sea eyes were wide. His hair was wavy brown, and his skin was tanned. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. His cheeks matched his shirt.

"What did you say?" Nikki asked in shock.

"I..I was talking to my sister," the boy pointed to a women nearby.

"You looked right at me," Nikki shook her head, "and _hot_?'

He grinned nervously before taking off. He didn't know why...he'd never had a girlfriend and never flirted. It just slipped out while he watched them. His sister was a _long _shopper, so he got bored. He was only watching them be silly for humor.

Now he was busted.

The three tore after him, throwing their money on the desk clerk counter. They finally cornered him in a ally way.

"Look, I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to watch you...I just thought it was funny."

"Hm," Twilight glared at him, "just back off and stay out of our sight."

"And if you get any ideas, we pound you," Emily warned, jabbing his chest with her sharp finger.

Nikki admired their feistiness. But she couldn't help but wonder who he was and why he thought she was hot.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy her age.

"My name is Robert," he replied, "and I'm really..."

"I get it," Nikki cut him off, "why'd you call me hot?"

"Because..." he swallowed, "I think you're really cute. Really."

She raised her eyebrows before baking off him.

"Well, then," she declared, "I guess you should be on your way."

"Sure thing," he scurried off, afraid of the tough three.

"You okay?" Emily asked her friend.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded, "let's get home."

XXXXXXXX

Nikki couldn't stop thinking about Robert. She didn't know why, but she was charmed by his looks. It was becoming apparent she was just going to wonder over it until she did, so she finally found him at a hotdog stand.

"Remember me, Robert?" she greeted casually.

"Oh!" Robert about dropped his hotdog, "yes, I do. Sorry again."

"Whatever," she shrugged, "let's walk. Tell me a little about yourself."

Nikki found out he was a very sweet boy. He was shy around girls, and he wanted his girlfriend to be a first and last kind. He was a swimmer, and he was in shape. He had a moody side, but for the most part he was casual and a really cool guy with intense eyes and a great sense of taste.

She was charmed from the start.

He was a fan of her, she could tell. He commented on how cool she looked and how gorgeous her eyes were. She blushed, making her pale skin look really pale. (More blushing didn't help it.) Finally, he put his cap on her to hide it. She grinned and ruffled his hair in thanks.

Over the next week they became the best of friends. He wasn't a ranger, but Nilock hadn't shown up a long time. It was suspicious, but they were all too happy to think about it. Nikki had truly found somebody she wanted to be more than just friends with.

Robert didn't care about his rule. He knew she was destined to be with him because of who she was and the sparks flying. He wanted to kiss her _so bad. _But how could he ask her without being a fool?

That's when Wesley talked to him.

Author Note: Hm...what could our Silver Ranger be up to now? Oh, and thanks for Robert Cha Cha Girl 12! :) (Sorry if I said it wrong.) :) :) :)


	24. Secret to X

You seem a little Dark 25

Well, love was in the air at the Shiba House. Jayden and Emily were back together, Kevin and Mia were dating, Mike and Starr got along amazingly, Wesley and Twilight were in love, Antonio and Serena kept dating, and Nikki and Robert were not afraid to hug. Nikki was finally a little more friendly.

"Here you were complaining about how they were bright," Starr teased her friend.

Nikki's response was throwing a pillow at her. Everybody was content and happy.

"I swear you kids are going to run me out of the house," Mentor commented, "but I am proud to see this isn't getting in the way of your being a Samurai team/Dark Ranger team. Now we must address the issue of why the Nilock haven't attacked yet."

"It's weird," Emily commented, "it's been too long."

"And we've not defeated them yet," Kevin added.

"So I wonder what's the deal?" Starr sighed.

That's when the GAP sesor buzzed.

"Never mind," Starr corrected herself.

"Finally, some not love action," Nikki commented.

"Right," Jayden nodded, "let's go!"

The two teams took off for the city. They gasped at the Moogers running everywhere before transforming.

"We almost missed you guys," Mike commented as he jabbed one in the stomach, "not."

Suddenly, the Moogers froze. An evil voice that belong to Master X echoed to them all.

"Dark Rangers," he chanted, "Dark Rangers. Dark Rangers..."

He droned on, and the monsters circled the three girls.

"He wants them," Mia cried, "come on!"

The Samurai leaped in and tried to protect the three. But that's when a gap opened up. The force tugged on the three girls, trying to suck them in. The Samurai hung onto the them as the Moogers disappeared into the gap.

"Don't let go!" Twilight screamed to Wesley, who was holding tight.

"How do we plug this thing?" Mike growled as he gripped Starr.

"I have an idea," Emily suddenly let go of Jayden.

"Emily, no!" Jayden cried.

But the Yellow Ranger jumped into the gap. It closed up, and she was gone. Jayden screamed and slashed at the building were it had been.

"Give her back!" he demanded, "I'll destroy you!"

In the meantime, Emily was sprawled on the boat on the Sanzu River.

"Oh-ah-oo. It's that weak Yellow Ranger," Octoroo commented.

"Great," Dayu groaned, "just great. Those Moogers can't do anything right."

"But this will work out," Master X grabbed her arm and pressed her against a hard post, "ah, Yellow Ranger. You made a mistake coming here."

"Maybe so," Emily growled fiercely, not showing her fear, "but I will escape. What did you want from the Dark Rangers?"

"Their ansestors were evil," Master X explained, "their dark power would fill the river. Now, you're going to tell me how to get them."

"And when I don't?"

"I will unleash every Nilock onto the river to destroy them," Master X pressed her harder, "and I will drown you in the river."

Emily was terrified. She couldn't let him unleash all the Nilock, but she couldn't just tell him how to get her friends. After a minute, she finally sighed.

"They're at the Shiba House," she mumbled, "let me go and I'll let you come in. They'll be all yours."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he chuckled, "and keep in mind, Yellow Ranger: I will keep my word."

She was suddenly back at the front of the Shiba House, dizzy and weak.

_What have I done? _She thought as she blacked out.


	25. Gone

You seem a little Dark 26

"Are she okay?" Twilight whimpered to Jayden as she looked at Emily, who was laying in her bed, unconscience and breathing heavily.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine," he assured her, "she's a tough girl, that's for sure."

"Yeah," her friend sniffed, "but I'm worried. I've never seen her so...weak."

Slowly, Emily's hazel eyes fluttered open. She saw the hazy figures of Jayden and Twilight over her, and felt guilt roll over her. They were going to be in such danger because of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concern reflecting in his deep eyes.

"I..." she nodded.

"Oh, Em!" Twilight embraced her, "I was so worried! What happened?"

"Master X wanted you and the other Dark Rangers to come so he could use your power to fill the river," she explained, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, he'll never get us," Jayden declared, "we're safe here."

Emily broke down crying. Jayden and Twilight looked at each other, perplexed and concerned on a number of levels. When she had calmed down, Twilight sat on her bed edge.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I told him where we were and I told him I'd let him in!" she sputtered, "because he would let all the moogers loose and drown me in the Sanzu!"

She wept until she ran out of tears.

"Em," Jayden said carefully, "Master X couldn't let them all loose."

"Why not?" she sniffed.

"He's not powerful enough," he explained, "and if he was, he'd destroy himself in the process. And the Sanzu isn't high enough to drown you."

"But...but he's knows where we are," she began to weep again, "I've ruined everything!"

All the rangers were soon comforting her, trying to stop all her crying. Jayden saw the plan: Make her tears build the river, then flood it with dark powers.

"You have not," Starr brushed her tears away, "we'll beat him. You didn't have a choice, poor thing."

"I know," she tried to stop crying, "but...but he's too powerful."

"Not yet," Nikki held her, "it's fine, Em. We've got this, and you are really brave to jump in the gap. We owe you one, kid."

The Yellow Ranger sniffed before wiping away one last tear.

"You're right," she rose out of bed, filled with strength and confidence, "I am truly sorry."

"It's cool," Mike assured, patting her back.

She held her hand out to the others.

"Ready to beat a overgrown Nilock?" she grinned.

They all stacked up their hands and went down.

"Rangers together," they all yelled, throwing up their hands, "Samurai/Justice forever!"

Emily quickly whispered her plan as they huddled. Nodding, they all took their places. When pounding on the gate door occurred, Emily went on out. Her face was looking like she'd been crying this entire time, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Come on in," she said in a voice barely above a whisper to the evil master.

"With pleasure," he stepped in.

"Right in here," she led him inside to the living room.

Starr, Twilight, and Nikki were all playing the Zord game. Looking up, Twilight screamed. "Master Xandred!"

"The one and the same," he chuckled as a gap opened up.

The three girls screamed in terror as they were sucked in. The Samurai rangers rushed in and gasped.

"Master Xandred," Jayden snarled, "Emily, what's going on?"

"I...I brought him here," she filled her eyes with warm tears, "I didn't...he..."

"Get out of here," Wesley snarled, pulling his samuraizer.

"I got what I wanted," Master X headed for the door, "I hope you are all good swimmers in Nilock infested waters."

With that, he was gone.

"They took The Dark Rangers!" Emily wailed.

"We'll rescue them," Mia declared.

"Great," she sighed, "what's the plan?"

"You get out, too," Antonio snarled, "you are working with him."

"What?" she cried, "no, I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mike retorted, "you brought him here!"

"Get out," Kevin demanded, them all bringing out their samuraizers.

Sobbing, Emily rushed outside. Master X had noticed the fight, and he was out there with her.

"Did you get it?" he asked her.

"Yes," she held up a sheet of paper, "this has the sealing power on it. Let's go, father."

Author Note: Say what?


	26. Not part of the plan

You seem a little Dark 27

"Her plan is working," Antonio whispered excitedly to his team, "she is so smart!"

"I'm very proud of her," Jayden grinned, "now, let's proceed with Step Two."

"Let's go," Wesley opened up the door.

Meanwhile, on the Sanzu River, The Dark Rangers were struggling against their tight bonds. Master X appeared beside them with an evil smile planted on his face.

"Xandred," Nikki snarled, "you let us go, you…"

"Watch your mouth, Purple," he warned, "this is going to be quick and simple. Now, I'm only saying this once so pay attention. I am going to use your Dark Powers to flood this river. Now, be still and you _may _live. If I feel like it."

"Oh, well Emily will save us," Starr smirked, "she's our best friend and the one who's going to kick your sorry butt."

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, "well, see how wrong you are while you still can."

The trio gasped to see Emily by his side. She had dark light in her hazel eyes, and she wore an evil smirk on her face.

"Em?" Twilight whispered, "w-what…?"

"I'm going to drain your power," she replied, "that's what happened. Now, shut up and hold still."

The trio's eyes' were all wide. They couldn't believe this was happening. This was not part of the plan.

"You see, she knew how to get the sealing power," he explained to them, "and I will finally defeat all you brats." He cackled evilly.

"Don't worry," she took Starr's arm and pulled out a long, sharp needle, "this will only hurt a lot."

Their screams weren't unheard. Jayden, Wesley, and Antonio all looked up from pumping pure water into a gap in surprise.

"Um…you think they might be having trouble?" Antonio gulped.

"Help!" Twilight's voice screeched, "please, help…" She shrieked, and Wesley gasped.

"Twilight!" he began to dive in.

"No!" Jayden stopped him, "you'll be turned into a Nilock!"

"I don't care," tears were in Wesley's eyes, "I have to save my baby."

With that, he dove into the gap. He appeared right on the boat, so he wasn't a Nilock yet.

"Oh-ah-oo," Octoroo looked up from his reading, "it's that pesky Silver Ranger."

"Wesley…" Twilight looked up from the ground, her skin pale and her body weak.

"Twilight! Starr! Nikki!" he knelt to their sides. All of them were weak, their power drained.

"There…too late…" Twilight coughed, her eyes covered in lifelessness, "go…save…yourself…"

"No!" Wesley denied, "I won't leave without you. Any of you."

"Oh, how sweet," Emily stuck him with her needle, "but I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

He clutched his poisoned side as he fell beside his girlfriend.

"What….what happened?" his eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"Master X is my father," she smirked, "and now we will rule everything!"

The two cackled and began to fill the river with the power. Wesley, with the little energy he had left, called Jayden with his samuraizer.

"Jay," he murmured weakly, "come quick. Poisened…the girls are dr-drained…Em…evil…"

He dropped his phone as he fell unconscience.

_We are doomed, _he thought as Emily noticed.

But none of them could have ever predicted what happened next.


	27. Finish them

You seem a little Dark 28

"How are we going to get in there?" Mia wailed, "the gap is shut tight!"

"We will find a way," Mike assured her, "I'm not letting any of them die."

"Wait," Antonio gasped, "look, amigos!"

A gap suddenly appeared in front of them. It was all three Dark Rangers, weak and pale, but alive.

"Starr! Twilight! NikkI!" Jayden gasped, rushing to their aid.

"Where are Wesley and Emily?" Kevin wondered, blinking and looking around.

That's when another gap opened up. But instead of the Yellow and Silver Rangers popping out, Master X came out.

"You creep!" Mike growled as they all yanked out their samuraizers, "go, go, Samurai!"

When they were transformed, Master X laughed cruelly.

"No need, Samurai," he told them, "I know the sealing power."

"Impossible," Jayden snarled.

"Oh, but my girl Emily showed me," she appeared at his side, "is that not right, my daughter?"

The others gasped. "Daughter?"

"He is the only one who accepted me when I was younger," she smirked, "he talked to me after Serena got sick. He promised me that I would be his if you guys didn't really work out."

"But..but Em…" Jayden was shocked.

"Shut up, you two timer," Emily spat, "finish him, father."

Master X made the symbol with Wesley's samuraizer and struck it. The others all went flying as there was a mighty explostion. Emily didn't dare open her eyes as the deathly silence filled her ears.


	28. Justice

You seem a little Dark 29

Jayden's brown eyes fluttered open as he laid in the street.

Building pieces were scattered everywhere and the ground was scorched. But he was not hurt. In fact, none of his teammates were. Wesley was by his side, looking fine just like The Dark Rangers. Everybody looked serverly shocked.

"Are we…dead?" Twilight finally whispered.

"No," Starr gasped as she pointed, "Emily saved us!"

They all gathered around her. She was weak and looked poisoned as she lay there on the ground. Master X was gone with the wind, and her samuraizer was by her side.

"I gave him the reverse symbol," she coughed weakly, "he's now back in the Netherworlds, and I took all that pain he caused you recently."

"Em, you had a plan all along," Jayden picked her up bride-style, "we have to get her to the doctor!"

"Mentor…he can heal.." she whispered, "not as bad…Dark Rangers, you are…powers inside…hurry…"

That's when her world went blank.

XXXXXXXXX

Three days later, she was almost fully recovered. The poison was drained, and her wounds had almost completely healed.

"Glad to see you back around," Mike smiled as she ate with them.

"Me, too," she laughed, "sorry I confused you guys so much."

"It's fine," Starr smiled, "we can never thank you enough."

"You guys owe me big time," she giggled, "but still. What are best friends for?"

She earned herself a group hug. She then looked at Jayden, who had not said I word since she'd passed out.

"Jay?" she cocked her head, "are you mad? Because I'm sorry if I…"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered into her curls.

Author Note: Aw….


	29. Care

You seem a little Dark 30

Yes, the Nilock still attacked. Yes, Master X really knew how to hold a grudge. And yes, everybody in The Shiba House was pretty happy.

Life could be worse.

To celebrate, Starr decided to host a picnic. The ten best friends all sat on a faded red blanket eating their PB and J's, laughing and talking as they drank their milk. Starr had made them, saving everybody trouble from Mia.

"You know you're really cool, right?" Jayden grinned at the Dark Ranger leader.

"I've been told," she smiled before ripping a piece of sandwhich off between her teeth.

"Ha, ha," he playfully pushed her. Sadly, that spilled her milk all over her crossed ankles.

"Uh-oh," Emily snickered.

"Yeah…Jayden's going to run now," Jayden decided, rushing off.

Starr chased after him, her laughter seeming to make the sun shine even brighter. The Red Ranger nearly crashed into Emily, who was blocking his way. The two girls tackled him, and he struggled underneath them. He inhaled their perfume before dumping them in the public pool, clothes and all.

They squealed in a fit of giggles. But when they looked at each other, Jayden knew he was about to see wetness.

And sure enough.

"Okay, children," Mia teased them, "time to head home."

Jayden climbed out first, turning back to help the other two out. The two girls couldn't stop giggling as they walked, the sun drying their clothes. Jayden rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as well.

"What do you mean you're going home?" Mike asked the Dark Rangers later that afternoon.

"It's our home," Starr explained, "we'll visit often. But it is time we train our dark powers and get back to our home. We can't try and be Samurai and live here because we're not."

"That is true," Kevin nodded.

The others sadly agreed. After a _long _goodbye with everybody, the Dark Rangers faced Jayden and Emily.

"Jayden," Starr beamed at him, "you have been nothing but good to us. To show our thanks, we wanted to give you a gift we made from our hearts."

She pulled out a little black box, and he gingerly pulled off the red ribbon. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper.

"It has symbols," Starr explained, "we figured it might help."

"Thanks," he embraced all three as one.

"And Emily," Twilight looked her best friend, "you have saved us and been very patient and caring. So, we give you this."

She put a silver necklace with a golden heart on the end around her neck. In the center of the heart was a symbol that matched Starr's on her necklace.

Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you."

"And so you guys don't feel left out," Nikki passed out shirts of their color to everyone. (Ex. Wesley: Silver.)

"Visit us anytime," Mentor smiled at the three teenage girls, "we could always use an extra hand."

"Deal," the three chorused.

"Promise?" Jayden offered his pinkie to Starr with a smile.

"Duh," she replied, shaking it with her own.

That evening, Emily sat on the garden bench playing her flute like every night. Suddenly, the darkness quivered before her.

"Starr?" she whispered.

With a sigh, she melted out and sat beside her. Starr seemed kind of sad about something.

"You seem a little dark," Emily commented, "what's wrong?"

"It's just…I try hard to please you Samurai and manage the Dark Rangers," she explained, "but sometimes it just seems like I'll never be as good as you guys. Jayden never has any self doubt, and he's always going to be better than me. I like him because he's my best friend, but still. I wish I could be more like him."

"Don't we all," Emily smiled, "I know Jay, though. He feels self conscience sometimes, too. But he's told me this, and now I'll tell you: He may be 'the man'. But we're all just as good as him. He even calls me better than him! And I think the Dark Rangers are just as good as the Samurai…maybe even better. So yeah. You're doing just fine."

"Thanks, Emily," Starr embraced her, "you are a true friend."

"You are too," Emily embraced her just as tight.

And as she hugged her friend, Starr thought about how lucky she was. She had a ways to go, figuring out her past and fitting in with all the other junk. But for this moment, sitting her with a caring, sensitive friend, Starr felt like she truly had a place and that somebody cared.

She'd always known somebody else out there understood her. Now she had seven other people who did.

All she'd had to was run into the first at a camp out.

Author Note: Har, har. Okay, I know. Not too much battle. But still. The Dark Rangers will appear in other stories, and thank all of you for the kind and caring reviews. :D. Well, that concludes this story. (My first huge hit. :D.) Bye! :D :D :D Oh, and one more thing…Authors Together, Writing Forever!


End file.
